


Dearing And The Beast

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is forced to stay with a beast-like man to save her sister’s life. After time has passed, there is more to the Beast’s story than Claire had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Life For A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a mix of like all the Beauty and The Beast things I’ve watching (i.e. Disney’s Beauty and The Beast, The TV show, and La Belle et La Bête), so if you’ve watched all them, you’ll probably pick up on the little hints I give. Enjoy the first chapter. I hope it’s good??

When Karen suggested that they go travelling together, Claire didn’t realise it would be in the middle of nowhere. Though, it did give Karen time away from all the mess with her husband and the divorce, it mean that both Karen and Claire would miss the boys terribly. Zach and Gray were some of Claire’s most favourite people in the world, and they were a big part of her life. Claire also got to avoid Vic Hoskins; a man who constantly tried to have Claire’s attention. She didn’t care for him, nor did she appreciate his misogynist ways of speaking to her.

So Claire agreed. They had been going hiking some day, others, they dined in nice restaurants. Claire wasn’t having a terrific day on this particular day, as Vic called, trying to see where they were and if he could come see them. Karen accidentally shouted out where they were, thinking it was their father. So they decided to hike that day, get away from the chaos and to stop each other from being angry.

The two wandered for some time before clouds started to roll in. They were dark and menacing. Then, the sky ripped open in a loud rumble, small droplets of rain cascading from above. Karen and Claire both groaned, going back down to the town they were staying in. But they were quite far away, so it only took a few minutes for the rain to get heavier and the storm become more threatening.

“Hey, is that a house?” Karen said, pointing to a dim light. Claire squinted, looking at the building. It was a flickering light in a tall window, most likely a candle placed on a windowsill to light a room. Maybe the power went out because of the storm. “Maybe if we ask to stay until the storm dies out, they’ll be okay with it.” Karen suggested, but there was something in Claire that warned her not to go.

“I don’t know, I don’t trust it.” Claire said, but as she slipped on the mud, Karen caught her and started to move them both towards the small light in the distance.

“Claire. We’ll get sick out here. C’mon.” Karen argued. Claire followed after Karen, but there was a feeling in her gut that she shouldn’t go there because something bad would happen. Claire just didn’t know what. She was scared.

They finally reached the place where the light was coming from. It was a large castle, like an actual castle. In the middle of the U.S.? That was just insane. Karen knocked on the door, and Claire looked at her in confusion. Karen shrugged and then the large door creaked open. It was enough for both of them to fit through but it was terrifying to Claire that it just so happened to open for them.

“Hello?” Karen yelled. Claire could feel chills rush over her. There was no turning back from this path now, and Claire would be stuck with the consequences of what would happen. She knew that. “We wanted to get out of the rain for a while and your door was open.” Karen called out. No reply. “Hello?” she asked again. Still nothing. “Is anyone here?” Karen’s brow creased, and she shrugged to Claire once there was no sound made.

Karen went off, searching around the ground floor. Claire felt compelled to look at the second floor, as if it was drawing her close. She started up the wooden stairs, they creaked underneath her feet, but there was another sound from above her, many floors up. Claire kept walking, her foot slipping on one of the steps when she was still looking up the large castle’s staircase. Claire tripped, her shin scraping against the old wooden steps. Claire cursed underneath her breath as she saw herself bleeding. Karen, of course, had the first aid kit. Claire wished she had a bandage because this would keep bleeding if she didn’t treat it and wrap it in a bandage. Claire dusted herself off before she started up the stairs.

On the very last step, right in front of her, was a bandage and some antibacterial just resting there. Claire looked around for Karen, but heard her looking around downstairs still. That uneasy feeling, yeah, it was getting worse. Claire timidly put the antibacterial on her wound then wrapping the bandage around the scrap just below her knee.

She felt cold, her hiking shorts were not particularly keeping the cold at bay. She felt lucky that she wore a jacket. Claire began walking around the second floor when she heard the crackle of a fire. Maybe this was where the light was coming from. Claire walked towards it, and found a large library, that seemed to be two levels high with books filling every wall and towers of other books reaching beside the bookcases. Claire couldn’t believe her eyes.

She scoffed as she raced to a bookshelf, looking at all the books that lined its wall. They ranged in age, some were terribly old that the name had faded on its spine, others were new books that Claire had been dying to read. She looked around the entire library, racing around and trying to find some other books that she loved. There were so many novels that Claire couldn’t believe were there. And of those, how many of them were first editions. Whoever owned the castle must have been rich beyond belief. Or had been rich.

Claire had sat in front of the fire for some time before she realised it had stopped raining. She looked outside and saw that the sunset was just breaking on the horizon and letting night take its place. Claire wanted to finish reading the book so badly, but felt bad for taking it. Claire sighed before setting the book down by a stack other other books she desperately wanted to read and went down stairs.

“Karen, the rain has stopped. Can we get out of here?” Claire called out and heard Karen giggling to herself. She had a cupcake in one hand as she hitched up her bag on the other.

“This place is insane.” Karen exclaimed, finishing off her cupcake and continuing with her discovery of the castle. “I was thinking to myself ‘I need some food, I’m starving’ and as soon as I turned the corner, there was like a banquet table full of food. I called for you, but you were so far away.” Karen explained, cleaning the edges of her mouth. Claire hitched up her bag once more

“Funny. I hurt myself earlier and wished I had the first aid kit and when I got to the top stair there was a bandage just sitting there.” Claire explained, looking up at the staircase. There was a shadow being cast down, radiating from the library she was once in. Then it moved out of the light. “Can we go now? There’s something off about this place.” Claire asked, pulling on her sister’s arm. They began walking out of the castle, noticing for the first time the array of flowers growing outside the large building, and as they continued across a bridge and into a garden path leading back to town, Karen stopped.

“Look at this rose. How beautiful is it?” Karen said, pulling away from Claire. Claire looked over at her sister, who was going towards a single red rose in the middle of white roses.

“Karen, that isn’t ours.” Claire whispered to her. She didn’t understand why she whispered but there something in her that told her that someone - something - was watching them and they needed to be careful.

“No one lives here, it doesn’t belong to anyone.” Karen laughed over her shoulder, but there was still a panic running in Claire’s bones. Karen plucked the flower from the hoards of rose bushes around her. “You always look so beautiful with a rose in your hair.” Karen smiled. She was about to step forward when she was knocked to the floor by what looked like a lion. Karen cried out in horror and Claire felt paralysed.

The creature stayed on top of Karen, its paw caressing her face. It had a claw pressing lightly into her flesh, never drawing blood, but it was scaring Karen. It growled roughly, but as Claire inspected the creature, she noticed it wore clothes. They were tight on its figure, but it didn’t seem to mind. It had army pants on, a slit in the back to let its tail through and a white - but dirty - t-shirt, that was ripped by the fit of the creature’s body.

“Did you not care for all the gifts I gave you?” it spoke and the growl that echoed in the air ripped through Claire. “A life for a rose.” the creature muttered. “I will let you say goodbye to your family but you must return here. I will kill you and your family otherwise.” it warned. It was a man, but it was something more. A Beast. He growled again, and Karen whimpered, turning her face away from the Beast.

“No, stop, please!” Claire cried out, she raced over to them, quickly pulling his arm away from Karen. Karen scrambled to her feet and went behind Claire. “Let me take her place.” Claire urged. The creature looked at her with crystal green eyes that made everything in her suddenly relax. Then he spoke.

“Who are you?” it came out in a growl, and fear shook through Claire. She swallowed hard, taking Karen behind her, and pushing her away. Claire grabbed the rose from Karen’s hand.

“I’m her sister. She has a family to go home. Please, just take me instead.” she extended the rose to the Beast. It looked at her with confusion. The Beast was a combination of a lion and bear, its teeth like a wild wolf’s. But its eyes, they were so human. They had a depth that Claire had never seen in an animal before.

“Claire, no.” Karen begged but Claire couldn’t let Karen do that. She would be taken away from her boys, away from her life. Claire only cared about her sister and how it would affect the boys. She couldn’t let them live without their mother.

“You would stay for her?” it asked before reached out and taking the rose slowly. It’s paw gently touched Claire’s and her breath hitched. It took the rose and bent down, letting it rest into the soil, and it took to it once more, as though the roots from the ground latched onto it.

“Yes, please, just don’t hurt her.” Claire swallowed harshly.

“Leave this place, and never return if you know what is good for you.” he warned Karen. She tried to grab at Claire, but it was no use. The Beast waved its paw, and Karen collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Charlie went to her sister’s side. “Get away from her before the horse comes.” he said.

“What horse.” Claire said, looking over her shoulder. A large brown shire breed rode up to them, stopping abruptly on the ground. It tore into the ground, breaking flowers from their roots, but as they laid on the ground, they gripped back into the soil like they lived their constantly. “Woah that’s a big horse.” Claire marvelled at the horse. The Beast touched the horses chest, patting it gently.

“Charlie, take her back to the town and return here once she is safe. Make sure to avoid the lake. There might be ice this time of year.” the Beast told the horse. It whinnied before the Beast picked up Karen and placed her strategically on the horse’s back. The Beast gripped Karen’s hands into the horse’s mane and let the horse on its way.

Then the Beast turned to Claire. She wanted to run, scream for help and stay away from this creature, but everything in her told her to wait. He went up to her, his eyes intensifying and his light brown fur moving with the picking up of wind. He gestured his hand towards the castle, and Claire took a deep breath before heading to the castle. He stayed behind her the entire time, watching her every step. Claire raised her chin, trying to seem more confident, but as her hands clenched, they shook in terror. They kept walking until he lead her to a hall, a table full of food rest, waiting for someone to dig into it. There was, however, a question that budged at the back of Claire’s mind and she wanted it be answered. Her question would be harsh, but she didn’t care, she needed to know when it would happen.

“If you’re going to kill me, let it be now.” Claire said, turning back to the Beast. It was directly in front of her. Her breath stopped, and her heart was beating triple the speed it was supposed to. She could die of a heart attack before this beast got its teeth into her. It squinted at her, almost confused at her sudden request for death.

“This castle is special, it will give you anything you wish. Dresses and new clothes are waiting in your room, and any food you wish will come to this table.” he showed her but it didn’t make Claire feel any easier about this whole thing.  “At six o’clock every night, when you hear those bells ring, you must be ready for dinner with me. Understood?” he warned, and the bells of the castle rang, fear gripping tightly to her. She had to prove to him that she wasn’t someone to mess around with, had to be a force that he couldn’t push around.

“I will do as I like.” Claire said, trying to be confident again, but the Beast wasn’t having any of it.

“If you don’t attend, you don’t eat.” he warned, his nostrils flaring in aggravation.

“So be it.” Claire remained unmoved by his threat, though the idea of not eating was torture. She was going to starve to death if she never came to these dinners. He gave a short huff before walking to the table. He jumped up on the table in one quick movement before tearing at them, kicking and knocking all the plates onto the floor. He let them squash and all the glasses and plates shatter on the floor. Claire stepped back in fright, and he finally jumped off from the table, getting to her in a quick leap.

He took her arm in a brutal hold, guiding her up four flights of stairs. He didn’t let his claws latch into her, but his hold was tight and stronger than Claire could ever be. They finally got to door and he slammed it open, shoving Claire inside. He gave a heavy huff before heading down the stairs quickly, getting on the railing and running like a lion across the small banister.

Claire looked around her room. It was large, very large, and made to look recent and new. It had a dressing table near the door, with a mirror half smashed out of its frame. The rest of the room was intact. Claire went to the wardrobe and saw what the Beast had described. Dresses and clothes he had wished for her. She gave a heavy huff before grabbing a handful of them and throwing them out of her room. Some of them went down the staircase, other landed in front of her door. She went back to the wardrobe and grabbed more, cursing the Beast underneath her breath.

“Screw you and your dresses!” Claire yelled, throwing the dresses out of her room. A loud thud came from one of the dresses and Claire looked at it in confusion. She rummaged around in the material until she found a brown journal, weathered from water and mud. Claire took it into her room, shutting her door behind her. She sat on the large bed, the fireplace suddenly coming to life in a roar of fire. It started to heat the room in only a few moments. Claire opened the journal, a photo slipping out. It was of a group of twenty or so soldiers. They weren’t being formal, they were messing around and looked happy. There was one man whoever that caught Claire’s attention. He was in the middle and held onto a wine bottle. He had light brown hair, that had been swept to the front in small quiff. His eyes, however, were captivating and beautifully green.

Claire decided to read the journal, the first paragraph or so, just to see if this could give Claire any insight into the Beast and who he was. She heard footsteps coming up the old steps. Claire would have to read a small amount for the night. She quickly read the first paragraph.

_“My name is Owen Grady, I am thirty years old. I am one of twenty-five patients for an experimental trial. We have been told that this a super-soldier experiment, testing how it will increase our abilities. We are all from the Navy, so the soldier part is already built in. Lucky for InGen.”_

InGen? Vic works for InGen. What were they doing working on a super-soldier project? Claire just had to know a little more before the footsteps got closer to the door.

_“I have twenty-five brothers in arms at the start of this journey, but I have a feeling that I will not have that many by the end.”_

Claire closed the journal, looking at her door. It creaked open slightly. The Beast stood by the door as Claire hide the journal underneath her pillow.

“I came to apologise for dinner.” he muttered briefly, then looked at the dresses outside her door. “You don’t like your dresses?” he asked. There was no growl, but he looked nervous as though he had disappointed Claire in some way. Claire furrowed her brow before shaking her head.

“I was mad. They are fine.” she said quickly, hoping he wouldn’t stay long. He picked up the dresses and placed them near her table, making sure they weren’t ruined in anyway. He took such good care with them, as though he was ashamed to touch them because Claire would wear them. “Are you quite done? Because I would like you out of my room.” Claire cleared her throat, startling him. He moved away from the desk before nodding. He left her room quickly, shutting the door behind him. Claire suspected he locked it by the way it clicked a few times.

She was stuck in this castle with a Beast who tried to show her affection but let his anger take over too often. She didn’t know what to make of her situation, but it was how she was supposed to live.


	2. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much shorter than I thought it was going to be and I’m so sorry. I hope you like it though??

_“I think I needed to keep this journal to either keep me sane or to document the madness. Either way, to whomever find this journal, this will be the most trying thing I’ll ever go through. And I went through army training, so that’s saying something.”_

 

Claire laughed at the words.

 

_“Today, we were all brought into a room, gave a small dose of the serum. We then had to go into the weights room where we were tested against our average. I managed to get ten more reps. Michael could do three extra reps. Tony managed twenty! Louis, well, he passed out after pushing thirty extra on his eighty average reps. They took him to the doctor but we haven’t seen him since. It’s dinner now and not a single guy has seen him. I’ll try and see him later._

_Soldier count: ~~25~~ 24_

_I found out by listening in on a superior. Louis had a heart attack due to exceeding the serum’s power. He died soon after he went to the doctor. They’re doing more test tomorrow.”_

 

Claire sighed, the first death she read about. He seemed incredibly upset about it, most likely a leader to the men in his unit, and to watch one of them pass away, it wouldn’t have been easy.

 

_“Another injection today. We all felt sick, like there was blood lacing the inside of our mouths. I ended up vomiting but I wasn’t taken away. Thomas was though, he started to -”_

 

Claire had to stop reading, hearing footsteps nearing her door. She tucked the journal underneath her pillow and she stood up, pretending to make her bed. She was ready for the day in navy pleated skirt and a white blouse. She paired her outfit with t-strap heels. She fixed up her hair before the door started to open. The Beast stood by the door. 

“You must come down for breakfast.” he gave sternly. Claire raised her chin before running her hands over her skirt. She made her way to the door.

“If I must.” she replied simply and waited by the door. The Beast opened it more, making his way down the stairs. He walked like a man, but there were instances that he started to walk like a lion, on all fours and running down the stairs for a few moments. Claire didn’t mind, but it was odd at times to see him switch between the two parts of himself.

When Claire was walking down the stairs, she noticed a mirror on the wall that had been smashed out like the one in her room. Claire kept looking out for mirrors and every time she saw one, the reflective surface had been completely smashed out of its frame. Claire wondered as to why, but there were moments where the Beast couldn’t bare for Claire to look at him. Maybe it had something to do with that.

She sat down at the head of the table as she was instructed to do. The breakfast she was given was a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon and a few pancakes. It was more than what Claire was used to, and her usual breakfast was much healthier in terms of natural oats and fruits. She didn’t want to seem ungrateful, so she started to dig in. When the eggs came to her mouth, she was surprised as to how good they were, and started to eat more. Claire gave it to the whole wishing thing and that she hadn’t eaten since the day before.

“How did you sleep?” the Beast asked.

“Horribly.” Claire responded harshly, and the Beast growled in displeasure. He looked away, ashamed of himself. Claire cleared her throat before continuing. “It just takes time to get used to a new bed, is all. I’m sure it won’t be too bad tonight.” she tried to say, almost apologising for her rude behaviour before hand. He smiled back at her.

“And your food?” he asked, and Claire smiled.

“Delicious, thank you.” Claire nodded, and realised she had finished most of her food before the Beast even started talking. They finished breakfast and he escorted her to the front door of the castle. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, but there was a brisk air floating around. Claire immediately clutched onto her arms as they stepped outside. Suddenly, it was gone, when the Beast put a coat over her shoulders. She smiled at him before slipping it on.

They walked the ground for a little while before he put his hands behind his back. It was clear to Claire that he didn’t change out of his clothes ever. The men in the photo she found wore the exact same thing, but the Beast’s clothes were torn and dirty. “You may go about the ground but don’t go any further than the rose bushes.” he said suddenly, his voice startling Claire slightly. “At night, go to your bedroom straight after dinner.” he ordered and Claire scoffed lightly.

“You’ll kill me if I don’t?” she said blandly.

“Yes.” he gave back.

“Good to know.” Claire muttered to herself. They walked for a little while in silence, Claire noticing that the rose bushes from the day earlier were still there, but instead of the single red rose that bloomed in the middle of the white roses, there were three with a fourth one blooming. “Where is the horse? Charlie?” Claire asked turning to the Beast. He stopped before he turned to her.

“Horses.” he whispered.

“There are more?” Claire asked excitedly. The Beast gave a chesty chuckle before leading her around the outside of the castle. They managed to get to the stables fairly quickly and Claire saw four horses, all shire breeds. They were different tones, darker browns, a blonde coat on one, a shimmering black and the gorgeous brown that Charlie wore.

“They’re so beautiful. What are they called?” Claire said, putting her hand on the top of Charlie’s head before looking at the other

“Charlie you’ve met. This is Delta. This one is Echo. And this here, is Blue.” he pointed them out, but Claire immediately went to Blue, it’s blonde coat mesmerising, and Claire noticed that it was named for its eyes. The others, however, Claire recognised as military code.

“Did you name them that because you were in the Navy?” Claire felt herself ask, but as soon as the words slipped from her mouth, she realised what she had done.

“How did you know that?” he barked, and Claire froze. She felt his paw grip into her shoulder before turning her around and pinning her against one of the walls of the stable. “How!” his roar echoed across the grounds and Claire whimpered before answering.

“I found a journal.” she turned her face into the wall and shut her eyes tightly.

“Give it to me!” he roared against her face and Claire clenched her hands trying to remain calm.

“I don’t have it with me.” she shouted and as he huffed, Claire felt him move. He started to stalk towards the castle and Claire tried to catch up with him. “Owen, wait!” Claire tried to catch at his arm, but he pushed back against her.

“Don’t call me that!” he growled and the way he did son, he practically pounced on Claire. She fell back on the ground, her heart beating so fast, she doubted that the Beast couldn’t hear it. He looked at her for a moment before his expression changed, dropping as he moved away. Claire watched him run into the castle but had no clue as to where he had gone.

Claire immediately raced up to the castle, falling on the stairs a few times but finally got to her room, where she saw Owen standing in front of her desk. Claire had wished earlier that day for the mirror to be repaired. Claire could see his reflection. He had a scowl on his face, and when he saw Claire, his expression changed again. He covered his face in shame.

“You smashed all the mirrors, didn’t you?” Claire said, taking his paws from his face and away from the mirror. She wasn’t mad at him for getting angry, only now realising that Owen was just as scared as his own reflection as Claire was at him.

“Looking at what I had become...it made me angry. I can’t control my temper sometimes.” he mentioned, his eyes asking her to forgive him.

“I hadn’t noticed.” she smirked. He gave a light chuckle before shaking his head. His fur moved in a beautiful sway.

“When I found this place, there were mirrors in every room. It felt like this place was taunting me.” Claire let her hand meet the side of his face. He was startled, his eyes springing open to look at her.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” she mentioned.

“I’m sorry I broke your mirror.” he gave back. Claire shook her head.

“It’s alright. I say it’s justified punishment for the way it tormented you.” she smiled back.

“Where is it?” he asked politely. Claire moved to her side of the bed before reaching underneath the pillow and gripped onto the journal. She pulled it out and extended it to Owen.

“You can have this back.” she said but he shook his head, but looked at the journal with fondness, not disgust that Claire thought he might have for it.

“No. I don’t need to relive it right now. One day, maybe. But not now.” he cleared his throat, a low growl following his words. “I just haven’t seen it in so long.” he mentioned before he reached out for it. “Can I…” he asked Claire. She nodded. “I remember when I found this book. I was in Chicago. My mother suggested I buy it to send it to her about the whole experience.” he let his paw run over the journal’s skin before handing it back to Claire. “I can barely remember my mother’s face anymore.” he looked down at his feet.

“Owen, I’m so sorry.” Claire said sympathetically but he merely shook his head. His eyes clenched tightly at the mention of his name. It was going to take some getting used to, obviously.

“You can keep reading it. Just know that it gets worse. This wasn’t pretty. For any of us.” he gestured to himself, and a sudden tinge of guilt radiated through Claire. She kept forgetting that this journal was someone’s experiences. Of Owen’s experiences. He watched the people he cared about die, and he was scared he was going to be next. “Dinner will be served in half an hour.” he mentioned before leaving her room. Claire had realised how much of the day had been wasted of them just wandering the grounds together.

Claire reclined back into her bed and began to read from where she last remembered.

 

_“_ _Another injection today. We all felt sick, like there was blood lacing the inside of our mouths. I ended up vomiting but I wasn’t taken away. Thomas was though, he started to convulse and we got incredibly concerned._

_T_ _here was nothing more we could do._

_He's gone too._

_Soldier count: 23._

_I don’t want to finish this program, but I’m afraid if I stop treatments now, I’ll die. Pray for me. Pray that I am me and I don’t turn into a monster.”_

 

Claire looked at the door. She knew that Owen was there, but at that moment she wish he was, just to tell him he wasn’t a monster.


	3. On Thin Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a crazy story and it's complicated so i'm gonna make it short for you guys.

“ _Help me, This wasn’t a good idea.”_

Claire read the line, covering her mouth in horror. She felt her heart sink.

_“Help. Me.”_

The handwriting was slanted and messy, almost desperate. Claire hid her small cry. She didn’t want Owen to hear her.

 

_*~*~*_

 

Claire had gotten into the habit of waking every morning and reading at least one entry of Owen’s journal. Some of them were more detailed, others became harder to read and some were so horrible to read through that Claire felt sick after reading them. Most days Owen didn’t look at Claire, afraid of what she might think of him, most likely.

But she didn’t think less of him.

She felt sorry.

_“My temper is getting worse. I can’t seem to stay focused on happiness or sadness for too long without somehow getting incredibly angry about things. I ended up in a fight earlier today over someone nudging me at breakfast. I couldn’t stop myself. Something in me told me to take him apart. I was going to until someone stopped me. I’m starting to become afraid of what I might do next.”_

Owen had a way of putting his emotions into the page. It wasn’t what he said, but rather, what he left out. He didn’t want to talk about the bad, he didn’t want to talk about the sad, he left it out and blamed himself. Anger and self-hatred boiled up within him and Claire felt sorry for him.

Claire climbed down the stairs that day, but Owen wasn’t in the kitchen as he was most other mornings. Claire took herself around most of the places Owen could be inside the castle but couldn’t find him anywhere. When she decided to look around with the horses, she didn’t expect to see Owen kneeling beside the roses that would appear over the course of the time Claire had been at the castle.

It was getting near to the end of winter, which meant she had been there for some months. But the roses still bloomed like they were in the middle of spring. Owen stood before walking through a patch of white roses and crouching before a rose. Claire made her way outside, noticing Owen’s ear twitch as he heard her feet on the ground. He stood and walked to the meeting between the white and red roses.

“Why are there more red roses?” Claire noticed, looking at the wide array of red roses that bloomed so beautifully and undying. They were fantastic and Claire smiled as she looked upon them.

“It’s what happens when you wish for something.” Owen explained, an obvious growl finishing his words.

“If you’ve been living here for so long, why is there only a few red roses?” Claire asked, running her hand over some of the roses, small flakes of snow falling from the petals.

“No, my wishes are the white roses. Your wishes are the red ones.” he gestured between the two different roses, making his way through the white roses once more. “Since you’ve bled on the sacred ground, it -” he started but Claire stopped him.

“Sacred ground?” she asked curiously.

“Well, there are markings all around the outskirts of the grounds, which is why I can’t leave this place. I don’t know what language it is in, but I think I might have been the first to step foot on the ground, which means I’m linked with it.” he explained before kneeling down once more. There was a single rose that hadn’t bloomed, covering itself in a green petal cocoon.

“And that’s why Karen could leave and you don’t go past the woods.” Claire understood and knelt down next to Owen. He smiled over to her, his teeth becoming more visible and he realised he was still an animal. He cowered his face away and looked back at the rose.

“You can leave too, one day.” he nodded but didn’t look at Claire.

“I don’t want to seem like I hate it here. But when will that be?” Claire mentioned over her shoulder to him and he sighed.

“When the winter stops.” Owen stood up, making his way past the roses carefully.

“I don’t understand.” Claire said standing, but not moving after Owen.

“I shouldn’t have kept you here for so long.” Owen stopped and sighed again. He was so tired and it seemed that he became increasingly uncomfortable whenever Claire looked at him, like he was ashamed that she was even allowed to see something so gruesome like him. “You will be able to make a safe journey back once the winter stops. I promise, you don’t have to spend another minute in this dreadful place.” he started towards the castle but Claire needed to know something.

“What about you?” Claire called out, which stopped Owen.

“My first wish was to be human again.” he almost laughed. Like it was a foolish request. “Looks like that rose just won’t bloom.” he shrugged.  “Until it does, I won’t be able to leave.” Owen nodded, walking away and Claire looked down at the poor flower that had yet to do anything.

 

_*_ _~*~*_

 

_“I wish he would stop coming here. Stop making us do these tests. I just want to go home. I want a normal life. Vic Hoskins needs to get out of this place now before I rip him in two.”_

Claire read the lines in a rush, just going over that same name. Vic Hoskins. Claire’s breathing was heavy. How could Vic do this, and what was this plan he had in store for Owen. Claire didn’t know what to do and the only person she could get answers from was Owen.

Claire ran down the stairs, finding Owen in the library, putting away books that Claire had read throughout the day. He seemed to have a routine since Claire came to the castle: Make breakfast, take Claire on walks, teach her how to ride, prepare lunch, talk to her about her life before, collect books for her to read, prepare dinner, and as Claire went to bed, put away the books and clean things up before he went to bed.

Claire marched up to Owen, shoving into his back hard. He turned to her suddenly, Claire pushing the journal to his chest and her brow narrowing. “How did you know Vic Hoskins? What did he do?” Claire yelled to him.

“Never repeat that name.” Owen warned her.

“He’s in this journal and I know him, so how do you know him?” Claire barked at him, but Owen’s eyes narrowed to her, staring into her with hatred she had never seen driven at her before.

“You know, Vic?” he growled.

“Yes.” Claire nodded. Owen’s face went to his journal, his hands gripping into the leather tightly and his nails clawing into it deeply.

“Get out.” he almost whispered it. Claire became afraid.

“Owen?” she asked calmly.

“Get out!” Owen suddenly roared and Claire collapsed to the floor. “Get out!” he bellowed again and Claire scrambled to her feet.

Claire raced out of the castle, not entirely sure where she was going. She was just terrified of Owen’s temper at that point. It wasn’t his fault, she knew that. But she was scared of the animal Owen could become. She let her feet carry her so far, it was hard to know where she was. She started to slip on the ground beneath her, and she noticed that she was on ice, the lake nearby the castle had frozen over in the winter. She continued, hearing and feeling the ice creak beneath her weight. She had to keep going.

“Claire stop!” she heard Owen yell behind her. For a moment, she wanted to continue, but decided to head back, just to yell at him and tell him he was an idiot. But when she took a step back to Owen, her foot went through the ice, and she was submerged in a matter of seconds. The water was painfully cold and she was falling into the depths quicker than her stunned limbs could drag her back to the surface.


	4. To Keep You Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. Busy life got busier. But It's all good now. Here is the update. One chapter to go!

Sinking. She was sinking. There were sharp pains being stuck into every inch of Claire’s body. The freezing water paralyzed her and she couldn’t move. She wanted to kick, she begged for her limbs to do so, but they didn’t budge. All she felt was the sinking. She couldn’t see, her whole body stunned into a stillness; her eyes were shut so tightly so wouldn’t be able to see if she tried.

A tight grip wrapped around Claire’s wrist. Tugging tore at her arm and she was being pulled up. Up? She was going towards the surface. The icy air hit like a wall and Claire immediately started to shiver, clutching onto herself. She was freezing quickly and everything in her was begging for warmth. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Owen.

Owen was soaking, his fur saturated and hanging from him brutally. He was barely affected by the cold, but he gave a slight shiver. He pulled Claire close, taking her against him to give her warmth as she shook. “C’mon.” he muttered, taking her back towards the castle and avoiding the breaking ice.

The castle was alight, with the fire burning and Claire pinned straight in front of it. Owen refused to let Claire move, and eventually, when his fur was dry, he curled himself around her. It provided the perfect amount of warmth and care she needed. She shouldn’t have run, but then again, he shouldn’t have gotten angry.

They stayed there for some time, and Claire shivered hard even as she sat in front of the fireplace. It felt like everything around her was frozen, she never seemed to get the chance to get warm. Owen’s arms were still wrapped around Claire, his chest to her back as she sat there in only a towel.

“I’m sorry.” he hummed, his voice radiating through her like a beating of a drum.

“It’s okay.” Claire pulled the towel around her tighter, another shiver rushing over her.

“I’ll go get another blanket.” Owen started to move away from her, and she couldn’t take the absence.

“Don’t leave me.” she yelled out, which startled Owen, and it frankly startled Claire. Owen stopped, looking back at Claire. “Please, just hold me, I’ll be fine.” she cleared her throat and Owen nodded. He wrapped himself around Claire again, and she buried her face into his warmth forearm. God, he was warm. And he made her feel safe.

“I’m sorry for getting mad.” he said suddenly, making Claire shiver.

“I’m sorry for pushing you.” she gripped into his arm, and he breathed sharply. Claire curled herself up and tugged Owen’s arm around her further.

“It wasn’t your fault.” he said in sadness and guilt. “Let me get you some clothes.” he said after a little while. Claire should have gotten clothes on earlier, so she agreed, nodding her head as Owen stood.

“Thank you.” she called out after him.

_***~*~*** _

“Why did you get mad?” Claire broke a silence that had built. It was the middle of the night but they both refused to go to sleep. Owen’s eyes shot up to Claire and he handed over a nice warm coffee. It would keep both of them awake for a while longer. “What did he do to you?” Claire shrugged and Owen looked down at his hands, clenching them as he only saw his paws.

“I got angry a lot more than what I wrote about. My head pounded with thoughts about hurting people.” he started to explain. He didn’t stop himself from talking, he didn’t tell Claire to stop; he just told her. He trusted her. “Vic was my supervisor.” And the words took Claire back. A year before, Vic had gone off for about two months and when he returned, he was angry and had scars on his arm. That’s what happened to him; he was working with InGen and hurting soldiers.

“I would ask him if what I was feeling was okay. He never said a word.” Owen shrugged and Claire bit at her lips cautiously. Did she even want to hear this horrific story? “I started to grow more hair on my body and I would ask if it was normal. Not a word from Vic. And then my mouth started to change, my ears, my hands. It was constant pain and bleeding. I was becoming something else. I wasn’t me anymore.” Owen’s words became angrier, so Claire reached out and took his arm. He visibly became more relaxed and he sighed. “Vic said nothing. And I got sick of it. I ran off and found this place in the middle of nowhere.” he ran his paw through his mane and looked at Claire.

“I’m so sorry, Owen.” she tried to smile, but it was too weak.

“Don’t be sorry for me.” Owen shook his head with a soft chuckle. “I’ve been horrible to you. You have every right to leave after you get warm.” he constantly shook his head. Claire blinked and the words tumbled out of her mouth.

“I...I don’t want to leave.” she couldn’t stop them and she smiled as Owen turned to her in shock.

“Why?” he asked breathlessly.

“Why would I ever want to leave you?” Claire laughed, a giant grin pinned to her lips. Now she couldn’t fake it, she looked at Owen with eyes so soft, she felt herself melting from her aching heart. “You may be a jackass, but I’ve gotten used to your outbursts. I know it isn’t you.” Claire bit at the edge of her lip but Owen stood up, heading towards the fire and facing away from her.

“You don’t know that.” he gave lowly.

“Would you lie to me?” Claire asked, standing, her blanket falling to her feet and she graced her way over to him. She took his hand and smiled at him, waiting for him to reply.

“No.” he shook his head lightly.

“Then, I’ll ask you two questions,” Claire put her hands on her hips and Owen laughed, his hand resting comfortably on her waist. She didn’t mind. “Would you hurt me or get angry at me if you were normal?” she looked into his eyes fiercely, but looking into his green lit irises, everything inside her made her relax and break.

“Not even once.” he smiled. Claire stepped forward, her hand resting on his shoulder and waist. “What is the second question?” he asked. Claire breathed in sharply as she stepped away, Owen’s hand falling from her side.

“Do you want me to leave?” she asked, her hands clenching tightly.

“I don’t want you to stay here at all. But that doesn’t mean I....” he stopped himself and Claire shook her head. She needed to hear it.

“What? Please, Owen.” Claire hand skimmed up his face, and as Owen’s eyes looked into Claire’s, he gave a sigh.

“It doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you.” he smiled weakly, almost as though he was scared he would be rejected. It wasn’t possible.

“Then we’ll leave together, or not at all.” she let her shoulders relax before the tension in the air became thick. “I should go to bed soon.” Claire stepped back and started to gather some things for bed.

“Can I confess something? It’s a fear and I just want to let someone know ‘cause it’s eating away at me.” he asked quickly, rubbing back of his neck.

“Of course.” Claire nodded.

“I’m scared that I’m going to die a monster. Or live for so long I’ll forget what being human feels like.” Owen’s hand fiddled together as he talked.

“I won’t let that happen.” Claire laughed because it was honest, her heart feeling light and perfect. Owen’s brow crinkled and he turned his head to the window. He heard something.

“There’s someone downstairs.” he gave in a low growl and Claire dropped her things.

“I’ll check, okay?” she nodded eagerly, trying to keep Owen calm. “Stay here.” she warned him and started down the stairs. When she finally got to the door, she saw someone she wasn’t expecting.  “Vic?” Claire breathed out, and she heard the unmistakable crash from Owen’s angry fists against the old floors. He knew Vic was here.


	5. Let The Flower Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over. I'm sorry this story was so crap holy shit. I am really sorry.

Claire hated Vic a lot, but she couldn’t very well see him die. She knew he would if he stayed here any longer. Claire gave one simple wish to keep the door shut for as long as she needed it to be. “Vic, you can’t be here.” Claire breathed out. She heard the door rattling upstairs. Owen was getting furious. “Why are you here?” Claire whispered.

“I came to rescue you. Your sister said you were here and a beast had you. I came to kill the thing and get you home.” he reached out to grab her arm, but Claire pulled away. She was breathing harshly and curled her hands into fists.

“Vic, I’m fine, just get out of here. You aren’t welcome.” she took a shallow breath before pushing a hand upon Vic’s chest.

“Come on.” he tried to reason but Claire shook her head.

“Vic, leave before you regret it.” she gave forcefully and his brow furrowed.

“I’ll be back for you Claire. I will. Don’t worry.” he cleared his throat and stepped out of the castle. Claire shut the door and shut her eyes. Then she heard the door smash open upstairs. Claire jumped and kept her hands bound.

A loud roar echoed through the castle and the grunting of an animal followed down the stairs. Owen raced down stairs and stood in front of Claire, his breathing heavy and his face filled with an immeasurable anger.

“Why did you do that?” he growled and Claire reached out to him. She took hold of his arm, and suddenly, it was like all of his anger diminished.

“Owen, you were going to hurt him.” she tried to calm him, but there was still a spark of anger in his eyes.

“So what? He deserves what he gets.” he clenched his hands and looked past Claire, almost trying to catch a sight of Vic.

“I agree, but not like this, Owen.” Claire said softly and Owen looked down at her. He let his hand unclench and grace over the side of her face.

“Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” he asked sweetly and Claire shook her head.

“I’m fine.” she gave a weak smile before she sighed. “But, he’s coming back and I’ll have to leave with him. Just to keep you safe.” she said, biting the edge of her lip. Owen’s eyes grew sad.

“I’m sorry I’ve kept you here.” he apologised, but Claire shook her head. Claire let her hands cup his face, stroking at his fur. Owen almost seemed to purr at her touch.

“I’m glad I stayed. I just don’t want to leave you here.” Claire nodded at him, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I’ll come for you eventually. I promise.” he smiled.

They took themselves back upstairs, Owen placed Claire in front of the fire and let her rest against him. He didn’t say anything, nor did she. They just kept to themselves and prayed that they would see each other again if they were to ever separate. Claire pulled Owen’s arms around her, tucking herself inside his grasp as she slept.

The next day rolled in with a stillness and silence, barricading Claire and Owen into the reality that they wouldn’t be waiting days for Vic; they would be waiting only a few hours. Claire put on some new clothes, noticing that the sky outside was turning grey. Owen and Claire stayed together for the rest of the day, rain eventually beating down on the roof. It was late when the hammering started on the door.

They walked down together, Owen keeping his distance, staying near the stairs as Claire opened the front door. Vic stood there with a cocky grin and he stepped inside. Claire turned back to Owen, who looked like he was ready to attack Vic. “Look at you, Grady.” Vic chuckled and caught onto Claire’s arm. He was taking her already. Vic gave a small tug on her arm and started to pull.

“I want to tear you limb from limb for what you did to me.” Owen growled and Claire shook her head.

“I just want to take my friend here home.” Vic said, trying to lean in towards Claire and pull her further. Claire tore herself from his grasp and went to Owen.

“You can go home Claire. Just go.” Owen said before he took her in his arms. She curled her arms around him, memorising the way it felt so the next time could be just as special.

“I won’t ever forget you, okay?” Claire sniffed and her hands went to his face. Owen chuckled.

“I think I’d die if you did.” he gave a soft shrug before Claire pulled his face down. She pressed her lips to his forehead, his eyes shutting tightly. Claire could only imagine what this felt like for him; her leaving and he would have no one again. Claire sighed before she backed away from Owen.

“I’ll make that damn rose bloom.” she nodded and Owen laughed.

“You would scare the damn thing. Couldn’t fight back even if it had a voice.” he called out after her. He smiled but it faded as Claire was at Vic’s side. He took her arm and started to guide her out of the castle.

“You know, as soon as Karen told me that the beast could talk...I knew it was him.” Vic smirked, his grip on Claire tighter.

“Vic?” Claire said before she saw the group of men lined up outside, readying themselves and their weapons.

“You really think I would let him live?” Vic smiled. Claire looked back over her shoulder; Owen looked so defeated. They were going to use that. Claire clawed at Vic’s shoulder and Owen suddenly perked as he saw her struggling.

“Owen! Run!” she called out. The men started to storm inside the castle and Owen roared. Claire stomped down hard on Vic’s foot and he let go of her. She had no other thoughts in her head, Claire just had to get back to Owen.

Inside the castle, shots were being fired, but Owen was evading them fast. He threw men against walls, making sure as to not kill them. He made sure he was careful in his fight. And it didn’t take him much time to have all the men lying on the ground until they would wake later. Claire was about to race to Owen when she felt an arm pull around her, and something metal pressing to her temple. She knew what it was. It was Vic and his gun.

“Don’t you dare hurt her!” Owen roared and Claire shivered.

“Give yourself up, Grady. I want this to be a clean fight.” Vic ordered Owen, and the darting of his worried eyes told Claire everything. He wasn’t going to fight anymore. He didn’t want to. He raised his hands and sighed.

“Kill me, just don’t hurt her.” Owen asked him. Vic smiled in response.

“Don’t you dare.” Claire ordered Vic, but it was too late. The shot was fired and Owen collapsed to the ground soon after. “Owen!” she cried out and started to beat her body against Vic. He wasn’t letting her go. “Get your hands off of me!” she bellowed but he pulled harder.

“Come on, Claire.” he was mean with his words but Claire wasn’t having any of it. Claire forced their bodies against the nearest wall, knocking the wind out of Vic, and as he was careless, she grabbed his gun. She held the barrel as she swung down the handle and knocked Vic to the ground.

“Fuck you, Vic.” she muttered before she threw the gun across the room. She looked back at Owen, who was coughing and holding his hand to his chest. Claire rushed over, skidding on the floor as she went to his side.

“No,” she breathed out, taking Owen’s face into her hands. He was still coughing, trying to breath but his lungs were most likely filling with blood. “You can’t leave me.” Claire felt the brim of her eyes sting.

“It’s just my time, I guess.” he laughed between coughs.

“No, you have to stay here. I won’t leave you.” Claire felt the tears rush down her cheeks now. She wasn’t going to be brave. She couldn’t when he was dying right in front of her.

“You can leave, Claire. You don’t have to stay here.” he smiled to her.

“I won’t leave with you.” Claire shook her head. Claire let her hand slip down to his chest, trying to compress the bleeding, but knew it would do nothing.

“Why would you want to stay?” Owen asked.

“Because I love you.” Claire breathed out and bit at the bottom of her lip. “I wish you would be human again.” Owen’s eyes widened, his hand rest on top of hers.

“Claire, you can’t. You’ll be stuck here.” Owen tried to reason, but he wasn’t going to get through to her. She knew what she was doing. And she didn’t regret it.

“I wish you could be healed and be mine. I would give up every single one of my wishes for yours. I don’t want to lose you.” she shook her head and Owen’s mouth opened. He wanted to say something, but his eyelids failed, falling shut even though he tried to keep them open. He tried so hard. His mouth shut. His eyes fell shut.

Owen’s hand that covered hers, fell to his side. Claire bit onto her lip, the tears starting to run down her cheeks so brutally, she didn’t know if they would stop. She pulled herself up, her hands covered in Owen’s blood and Claire was panicking. She forced herself out of the castle, the rain washing her hands.

Claire wandered outside with tired feet. She set down herself in the rain, sitting in front of the unblossomed rose. It was sad and broken. Claire cried as she looked at the rose. It was one of Owen’s wishes that would have brought him so happiness. The one thing he truly wanted and he couldn’t get that.

She looked over at the rose bushes, the white roses had wilted. They should have bloomed year round, and they had died suddenly. Only one white rose bloomed amongst the bunch, and as Claire scanned over the red roses, they had all wilted as well. She looked down at the single rose, the rain beating down around it, when it’s petals started to widen, breaking into a gorgeous red bloom. Claire gasped and tore herself from the ground.

She stormed up the castle steps, slipping and hurting herself every so often, but she didn’t care. In the foray, where it all happened, everything was stuck the exact same way, except for one thing. In the space that Owen’s fur covered body, was a man, wearing the same thing as Owen was, but they were heavy on his body. Claire wandered over to him, sitting by his side. He looked like the photo in his journal, but Claire couldn’t believe it.

“Owen?” Claire tucked her wet hair behind her ear as she looked down at him. The man’s eyes opened, and Claire gasped. She had memorised those eyes so many times, she knew it was Owen.

“There she is.” It was Owen’s voice for sure, just less animal. “I must be in heaven if I get to see you again.” he reached up his hand to cup her face, but he stopped suddenly. “Is that my hand?” he exclaimed. Claire nodded.

“Yes, Owen, it’s your hand.” Claire said breathlessly. Owen sat up, his gorgeous green eyes peering into her. Owen let his hand cup her face finally and he gave a gorgeous and bright smile.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” he smirked before he pulled Claire’s lips against his. Claire squeaked before she gave over to it fully. She smiled as she let her arms wrap around his neck and hold him closer. She was his. Claire took her lips from Owen’s, but it was almost like he never wanted to stop kissing her.

“Come on,” she giggled and Owen looked at her with wonder cascading in his eyes.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“I think your mom is worried about you.” Claire smiled, helping Owen to stand. As he did, a small sound of metal hit the ground. They both looked down, the bullet that was shot at him rest on the floor. He was healed, but as Claire wished.

“I didn’t think I could love you anymore, but this…” he held onto her hand with his own. He sighed at the sight. “This is too much.” he smiled.

“I love you, Owen.” Claire breathed out once more before she rose her toes. She pressed her lips to his lightly before giving a blissful sigh. “Let’s go home.” she nodded and Owen agreed. They walked out of the castle, taking their time until they reached the only blooming roses out of all the wishes they had made.

Owen picked the red rose from the ground, taking the bloomed rose and handing it to Claire. “A life for a rose.” Owen smiled, hopeful of Claire’s answer. She smiled back before she knelt, taking a white rose, plucking it from the ground and handing it to Owen.

“A life for a rose.” she said in return. Owen gave a soft chuckle, his arm going around Claire’s shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She sighed and held onto Owen. She never wanted to let him go again.


End file.
